OPERATION: Patakis On The Run
by ShortAsianv23
Summary: OPERATION: Patakis On The Run - A story about the Pataki Family escape for Adventure, Drama, Mystery, New Beginnings, and Freedom. Helga, Bob, and Miriam escape their boring lives, they escape the summer after Helga graduation, Bob came up with a plan for them to escape to South California ( L.A ), Helga would have to face unexpected visitors after she is happy with her life.
1. Trailer

**OPERATION Patakis On The Run -** The Patakis were feeling their life was boring, Helga felt her life was just reruns, Miriam got sober, her mind was so focused now, but she felt like what did she do with her life she gets depressed and takes anti - depression medication, Bob's business is going downhill, he fired people so he could save money to keep the shop but he knows his shop is not saveable, and one day Bob had an idea, it was a few weeks before Helga's graduation, he knows his family was not happy, so he had an idea for his family to disappear/escape during the summer ?


	2. 1-2-3 GO OPERATION PATAKIS ON THE RUN

PATAKIS ON THE RUN – Chapter 1 

**_Helga was almost near the end of high school, she felt her life was full of reruns, Helga did some exciting things in high school but She just felt like she was stuck in a rut._**

**_Miriam got sober when Helga started middle school, Miriam felt better after getting sober, she felt stronger, but She felt like she didn't do anything with her life, she got depressed, Miriam uses anti – depressions_**

**_Bob felt more stressed over the years , His beeper business was going down hill, he wasn't worried when cellphones started but over the years cellphone got more advanced. Bob had to let employees go, to save money to keep the store, Bob knows his business was not saveable but he was in denial._**

A blonde girl with above waist length hair with a bored look on her face was walking home from high school, she entered the house, Helga heard Bob calling her, she puts her backpack on the staircase than walked into the dining room, Bob called a family meeting, Helga, Miriam, Bob sat around the dinner table, Bob had a important files in a briefcase that he was working on for a couple of months, Bob opened the briefcase it was full of folders, each folder was labelled, Bob called the plan OPERATION Patakis On The Run, Helga was worried but ready and Miriam was ready, Bob said this plan will be activated this summer, Helga asked Where are we moving, Bob said South California (L.A) near the beach, Miriam said How are we going to secertly move without anyone knowing, Bob said Im going to use my connections to help us move, they will help us send our stuff to the new house I bought, and Olga will set up the house before we get their. Helga said Olga knows, Miriam said Helga dear, Turst Olga that she will help us, So if we all agree than Operation Patakis On The Run will will be activated this Summer and Helga you can't tell anyone, Helga rolling her eyes but she couldn't ruin the plan.

The few weeks went by so fast, Helga graduated top of her class, Bob sold his shop secretly, Miriam was busy packing, Bob used his connections to send their stuff to the new house in South California (L.A), Helga kept all her friends away from the pataki resident, Phoebe is not expecting anything, Bob has traded his car for a white van, he sent his car to South California (L.A), Bob hid the white van near the house where no one could find it, Helga was nerve but she knew it was to late to back out, Miriam had a hard time not telling anyone but she kept Operation Pataki On The Run a secret. A week before the plan was activated, Bob cancelled the Wifi, Credit card and Phone plans.

It was the day of OPERATION Patakis On The Run, Helga told her friends that she was busy, when Helga hanged out with them for the last time, Bob was the first one to wake up he left his keys at home and went out to double-check on the van, Miriam woke up second she double-check on the backpacks, and Helga woke up last she was still nerve, Helga and Miriam put on rubber gloves, used wet wipes to wipe down everything for fingerprints, Bob returned, he put some rubber gloves on and helped wipe everything for fingerprints, after Bob secretly put the garbage in the dumpster near the house.

It was almost midnight, Helga, Bob, and Miriam finished packing the backpacks with a few things from the rooms, Helga, Miriam, and Bob changed into black sweatpants, black hoodies, black sneakers, black ski masks , black gloves,and put on the backpacks. They wiped the keys, put them in a envelopes and taped it to the mailbox, Bob put the wipes in the dumpster than returned home, it was midnight, they left through the backdoor, they mostly hid behind trees and bushes until they found the white van, they took branches and leaves off the van , the van had double door in the back, a sliding door at he sides, doors on the drivers and passengers seat, a driver and passengers seat in the front, a full length seat behind them, and a California car plate, Bob gave Miriam his backpack, they stripped of their black clothing revealing their Pj's, Miriam and Helga entered through the back, Helga saw duffel bags, suitcases, a cooler, and the most important briefcase, Helga took a pillow and blanket from the back, Helga and Miriam both fell asleep, Bob drove out of the hiding spot than he drove off into the night.

Helga woke up, her above waist length hair had a mind of its own, Helga put it in a high ponytail, Helga exited the van wearing her Pj's, she saw Miriam coming out of the gas station stop, carrying a box of mini chocolate donuts and a tray of 3 coffees. Miriam saw that Helga was awake, Miriam asked Helga if she need to use the bathroom, Helga was so happy that the bathroom was clean, Miriam put he food and drinks in the van and walked over to the payphone. Helga used the bathroom, after she saw Bob putting gas in the white van, she saw Miriam at the payphone, she walked to where Miriam was at, Helga went beside Miriam, she asked Miriam who she was calling, Miriam said O-G-L-A, Helga was in shock, she asked Why the fuck are you calling O-L-G-A, Miriam said I am checking out on the house , O-L-G-A is getting everything ready and Helga watch your language, Helga said Seriously O-L-G-A is the one helping us,Helga rolls her eyes when Miriam waved at Bob to come over, Bob talked to O-L-G-A for a while, Helga was in the van looking through her suitcases to find something to wear, Helga changed into a Black tank top, Dark pink plaid long sleeve button up, White jean shorts, and red sneakers, Helga combed out her above waist length blonde hair, and put it back in the high ponytail, Bob finished his conversation with O-L-G-A, than he went in the van, Helga, Bob and Miriam had breakfast than they continued their way to South California ( L.A ) .

Bob told Helga that they will be stopping at store so they could buy hair dye and anything else that they would need, when they got to the store, Helga put on her Dark pink trench coat and took her hair out of the high ponytail so her hair will mostly cover her face, Miriam told Helga to not but any Pink hair dye, Miriam went into the store first, Miriam bought 2 boxes of dark brown hair dye, paper towels, cleaning supplies, ramen noodle cups, water bottles , plastic utensils, Helga went in a few minutes later, Helga bought Light brown hair dye, a couple of fashion magazines, a pack of sodas, snacks. Miriam check out first than Helga checked out after they got in the van than Bob drove off it was starting to rain , Helga was worried Bob was lost because Bob was driving for a while but Bob found the motel, Bob was checking in when Miriam and Helga pack things for the room, they had 3 duffel bags and the grocery bags, Bob got the key and parked in front of the room.

Back in Hillwood… Police cars and News reporter were surrounding the pataki residents , police officers were putting police tape around the house, neighbours were crowding around the police cars, Phoebe was running towards the pataki residents in tears after seeing on the news that the patakis disappeared, Gerald's dad was had to stop her running in the pataki resident, Gerald saw his son and Arnold, he told another police officer to escort Phoebe out of the scene over to Gerald , Gerald and Arnold took Phoebe to the boarding house so she could she could calm down, Gerald asked Phoebe what is wrong, Phoebe said Helga and her parents are gone, she didn't even say goodbye, Phoebe still in tears, Arnold in shock, Gerald trying to calm Phoebe down. The pataki residents still surrounded by the whole neighbourhood, all the kids from P.S118 were at the boardinghouse trying the process what just happened.

At the Motel… Bob opened the door, the room looked clean it had 2 beds, a small kitchen, a small bathroom, drawers, and an old looking TV, they entered and settled into the room, Miriam and Helga took over the bathroom, Helga was first to get her makeover, Miriam took some scissors and Helga cut her above waist length hair to past shoulder length with bangs put the hair into a bag than dyed Helga's hair light brown, Miriam cut her hair into a blunt chin length bob put the hair into the bag of Helga's hair than dyed her hair dark brown, when Helga was showering, Miriam used the coffee machine to boil some water for the noodle cups after the Helga showered, Miriam took her shower, Helga was in a robe, Helga shoved the bag of hair in the side pocket of her duffel bag , Miriam came out of the bathroom in robe, the water was ready Bob poured the water into the noodle cups, they turned on the Tv while they were waiting, Helga was flipping through the channels until she stopped on the news and the pataki residents was on the news, Gerald dad was saying that the house was clean and it was weird that they left their keys, Helga turned the Tv off, they ate the noodles than they went to bed.

Few weeks later … The Patakis have stayed in a couple of motels, through the few weeks , Helga has started to accept that she will never see Phoebe again, the Hillwood news report was aired, news articles and news reporters on the patakis was everywhere, Helga secretly clipped out articles, It was getting more difficult for the patakis, Helga just keeps her mind clear of Hillwood, Phoebe, and Arnold thoughts but she keeps reminding herself that she is doing this for a new beginning.

In Oregon, they stayed for a whole week, Bob had time to use his connections to for new identities, a man in a Black trench coat, Black hat, and Black sunglasses drops off a large envelope at the motel,Bob said Helga, Miriam, and Bob Pataki are gone but Grace, Allison, and George are alive, the patakis decided to have family fun to keep their mind off the whole situation, after the whole week was over, they continued on their trip.

When they were getting closer to the house, Helga was getting more anxious about going to South California (L.A ), the van kinda disorganized, the forgot to clean the van in Oregon, at the last motel before the house, they got to their motel early, they had time to clean and organize the van, Bob got them a room, they enter the room, Helga was on the bed reading her fashion magazines that she bought through out the trip , Helga was looking at the covers, 1 of them caught her eye, the model on the cover looked familiar, most of the magazines had the same model on the covers, Helga reads 1 of the cover it said Rhonda Lloyd, Fresh Face, Most Wanted Model !, Helga thought That Spoiled Bitchy Princess is now famous, Helga looked through the magazine, she found a articles on her, Helga couldn't believe that Rhonda's uselessness got her famous, before Helga let her temper get to her, she puts the magazines away and Helga just went outside to get some fresh air, it was getting dark, Helga thought watching Tv would clear her mind, it did for a while until she saw the news, Helga just fell asleep.

Early next morning, Miriam was shaking Helga awake , Helga still half asleep goes into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, Helga changed into a white tank top, White oversized graphic t-shirt, Black skinny jeans, Red sneakers, Helga fell back asleep in the van, for the rest of the trip to South California (L.A).

They arrived to the house into the driveway, in front of the 2 garages, they saw a blonde woman at the front door it was Olga, Bob, Miriam, and Helga gave Olga a hug, Olga opens the front door, the inside look modern with some familiar items, old furniture mixed with some new modern furniture, they walked into the living room, it was full of boxes, the kitchen was full of boxes, when Bob and Miriam were checking out their bed room downstairs, Olga and Helga entered the kitchen to go upstairs to check out Helga's room , the stairs went straight into the 2 floor, the room was big, boxes filling up the floor, the walk in closet full of boxes of clothes, through the walk in closet was the bathroom, Olga said I saved the best for last, the walked to the room, behind yellow curtains is glass double doors to a amazing view of the beach across the street on her own private balcony with stairs that go down to the ground, they could hear Miriam yelling upstairs for them to help bring stuff inside from the van, after they brought stuff in, they had soup that Olga made earlier, Bob told Olga that they were now, Grace, Allison, and George Adams, Olga left after so her family could unpack, Helga went upstairs to unpack her boxes, It was getting late, Helga pasts out on her new bed.

Noon the next day, Helga woke up with the sun gently shining through her yellow curtains, Helga enters her bathroom, realizing that she was wearing the same clothes, put her hair in a ponytail, Helga went downstairs into the kitchen , she see's Miriam in the kitchen unpacking , Helga asked Where is Bob, Miriam said He went to run errands, Miriam gives a hug and a kiss on the forehead, Miriam said I think I like this place.

PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS


	3. 2 YEARS LATER

OPERATION - PATAKIS ON THE RUN – Chapter 2

**Hello Readers, **

**I hope you like my story, I am trying a different and mature Helga Fanfiction**

**I would like to thank readers from around the world : Canada, China, Chile, Greece, Russian Federation, United Kingdom, United States.**

**I will like to thank my first follower : AnimeMangaLover23**

_2 years… The Pataki family has adjusted to their new life as the Adams _

_Helga was now Grace Adams, she is a Graduate Fashion Student, Lead Singer of Band, Amateur Surfer and a Waitress at Café _

_Miriam was now Allison Adams, she is Graduate of Hairstylist School, Co – Owner of a Hair Salon, Head Hair Stylist, Recovered Alcoholic, Sometime helps with Band styling_

_Bob was now George Adams, he is a Co – Owner of Hair Salon, Business man, Not workaholic anymore, Sometime helps with Band with connections_

A tan skin tone girl with Past Shoulder Length Lavender hair in a ponytail wearing a Pink gem nose stud, with 2 perfect arched eyebrows, wearing a Pink bikini top, Blue shorts with Coral trim, in a loud crowd of fans with her friends, Stella Hamasaki a Japanese Girl with Long, Wavy, Mid - Back, Layered, Dyed Bright Purple hair with the left side shave off, Naomi Parker a British Girl with Shaggy Shoulder Length, Layered, Dark Brown hair with Bangs , and Steve Jones a Lightly tan guy with Short dirty blonde hair. The announcer said next up for the female division is Lily Daniels a Dark Tan Girl with Shoulder Length, Naturally Curly, Blonde hair with Caramel highlights was on her surfboard doing original tricks that no one has ever seen before, the announcer said next up for male division is Anthony Blake a Tan Guy with Shaggy, Long, Black hair is on his surfboard doing some extreme tricks, Helga is making dreamy eyes at Anthony her new crush, after all the contestants surfed, the announcer said First place for the Female Division is Lily Daniels, she ran up to the stage to receive her trophy, and the announcer said Second place for the Male Division is Anthony Blake, he ran up to the stage to receive his trophy, sponsors and reports were crowding Lily and Anthony for a few minutes. After the surf competition is over, they decide to celebrate, Grace and her friends went to the restaurant on the pier to celebrate, they had a fun time telling stories on how they all met ( Helga met Stella working as a waitress at a Café, Helga met Naomi on her first day at fashion school, Helga met Lily and Anthony at the beach, and Helga met Steve when she saw him taking pictures on the beach), after they finished eating, the girls went across the street to Helga's house when the guys went home, Helga, Stella, Naomi, and Lily enter the pataki residents, a pug welcomes them, Helga was petting the pug and calling it Emily, (Emily the pug was a gift from Olga ), they go to upstairs to Helga's room, Helga's room was full of pictures of new memories , they rested for a few minutes when people were still clearing the beach, when the beach was clear, they went to the beach to surf before the sunsets, after they had some time surfing, they went back to Helga's room.

The Next Day … Helga had a Bad Dream, ( Helga was on the beach with the sun setting, she was wearing a long white fitted sweetheart neckline dress, barefoot with her long blonde hair in loose curls, she see's a guy in the distance, when she gets closer, the one guy turns into two, it was Helga's new crush Anthony and Helga's old crush Arnold, both of them started to fade away, Helga was alone), Helga wakes up screaming to the sound of the alarm, Stella, Lily, Naomi wake up to Helga's screaming, they look around, Stella asked Grace, What's with the screaming, Helga said Bad Dream , and Helga's room looked like a bomb went off, snacks and empty soda cans was scattered everywhere, clothes was scatters also everywhere, they all woke up still wearing their surf wear, they all went on the balcony to watch the sunrise, they helped Helga clean up her room, than they all showered, brushed their teeth, and changed so they can all go shopping. They a quick breakfast downstairs than they got into Helga's van than they drove to their favorite mall, Helga , Stella, Naomi, and Lily enter their favourite mall / shopping centre, Helga buys the newest fashion magazine, they get smoothies, Stella teasing Helga about Anthony, Stella Grace and Anthony, sitting a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Lily, Stella, Naomi saw that Helga started to blush, Helga changed the subject by asking how Naomi's collection is doing for the final exam in fashion school, after the talked for a while they left.

Helga drove Stella, Lily, and Naomi home than she went home to work on her collection, Helga stayed up late to work, Helga woke up at noon, the next day because Helga stayed up late working on her collection, Helga decided to read her magazine, Helga always buys the latest fashion magazine to found out what Rhonda has been up to, she found a article on how she and some friends rescued her boyfriends parents from San Lorenza, Helga thought RHONDA IS DATING ARNOLD, Helga yells How did that Spoiled Prissy Useless Human Mannequin Of A Bitch be dating My Arnold, Um.. I mean Arnold than Helga screams into her magazine, Helga throws the magazine at the wall , before she let her temper get to her, she gets a call on her water proof video chat watch, it was Stella, she wanted to know if Helga wanted to go surfing at beach, Helga said Yes, she needed to clear her mind, Helga ran into her walk in closet to change into a yellow bikini top, blue surf shorts, put her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her surfboard and went across to street to meet Stella and her friends on the beach , Helga was a good surfer but not pro, she did better than she started.

One day, during Helga and Stella's shift at the Café, Helga was busy in the back, Stella was talking with some customers, 5 people walked into the Café, Stella was most excited to see 1 of them, customers started to whisper when they entered, Stella sat them at a booth by the window, Stella see's Helga walk out, she grabbed some menu's and walked towards Stella, when Stella waved at Helga to come over. Helga walked over, placed the menu's on the table and stood next to Stella, Helga was looking down to get her pad and pen, when Helga looked up, she was in shock on the inside, she saw a Familiar Football Headed Boy with his arm around a Exotic Looking Girl with Long dark brown hair wearing Designer sunglasses, a Japanese Girl with a Dark red hair in a Spikey pixie cut, a Dark Skin tone Boy with Black dreadlocks , and a Pale Girl with Past shoulder length , Natural red hair with Pink streaks. Helga quickly took off her friendship charm bracelet that was from phoebe, puts it into one of the pockets in her apron, than Stella said Grace, this is Phoebe my cousin, her friends Arnold, Rhonda, Lila, and her boyfriend Gerald . Stella took their order and Helga got them drinks, Helga took her past shoulder length lavender hair out of the high ponytail, Helga's feelings for Arnold started to return, but she has a new crush Anthony , some customers were take cellphone pictures of Rhonda, Stella served them their food than sat down to talk to her cousin because it was close to the end of their shift, Helga saw the time on the clock, Helga grabbed her bag and Stella's bag, whispered into Stella's ear that they had to go, Stella saw the clock, Stella said Phoebe, I will see you tonight, Bye. Helga and Stella both rushed out the door, they got into Helga's van, the drive was only a few minutes to Helga's house, they had a few minutes before the band mates arrive, they went up to Helga's room to the walk in closet, to quickly change out of their yellow/red servant uniforms with red aprons, Stella changed into a White tank top, Black torn graphic oversized off the shoulder t-shirt, Black fitted jean shorts, when Helga was changing into a beige summer dress, Stella found Helga's charm bracelet that fell out her apron pocket, Stella picked it up, she looked at it like she saw it somewhere before, Stella gave it back to Helga when she came out of the bathroom, Stella gave it back to Helga, she asked where she got it from, Helga said From my mom, Helga quickly changed the subject by saying Where is your cousin and her friends from, Stella said A small neighbourhood called Hillwood in Washington, when Helga and Stella walked out of the closet, they saw that the band mates have arrived. After band practice, Helga enters the kitchen where Miriam was making dinner , Helga still in shock about the situation that happened at the Café, Miriam could see that something was Helga's mind, Miriam said Helga, What's wrong, Helga said it was something that happened at work, Miriam said What's wrong, you can tell me, Helga said Do you really want to know, Miriam said Just tell me, Helga said Phoebe, Arnold, Rhonda, Gerald, and Lila are in L.A, Miriam said Seriously, Helga said And the worst part is that Stella and Phoebe are Cousins, Miriam said Wow, that is a lot to deal with in one day. Helga went upstairs to work on collection to clear her mind, Miriam said She will call Helga down for dinner, Bob comes home after doing errands, Helga goes downstairs to have dinner, Helga tells Bob about what happened at the Café, Bob was in shock, He asked if she could just ditch them or avoid them, Miriam said Helga tell him the worst part when looking at Bob, Helga said Stella and Phoebe are Cousins, Bob is speechless, after dinner, Helga went upstairs to work on her collection, Helga stayed up late working on her collection.

The Next Day … Helga feels a tap on her shoulder, Helga wakes up to see Stella standing next to her bed, Helga said Stella, What are you doing here, Stella said It is almost time for work, Helga jumped out of bed, she realizes that she passed out on her bed, Helga runs through her walk in closet to the bathroom to take a quick shower, Stella helped Helga quickly blow dry her hair when Helga put some makeup on so she looked wake, Helga changed into her uniform, put her shoes on, grabbed her cellphone, and bag, they rushed downstairs, out the door, Stella drove them to the Café, Stella asked Helga if she wanted to go with Her, Phoebe, and phoebe's friends to a photo shoot that Rhonda is doing, Helga was thinking, Helga said Sure. They made it to the Café for their shift with a few seconds to spare. Stella saw Phoebe and her friends walk into the Café again, Stella saw that Phoebe was wearing the same charm bracelet as what Helga was wearing the other day, when Helga was busy serving customers, Stella asked Phoebe where she got the charm bracelet, Phoebe got quiet, Gerald comforting Phoebe, Phoebe said This charm bracelet is the only thing I have left of my best friend Helga Pataki, Helga and her parents went missing the summer after graduation, Phoebe took out a group picture of the hillwood kids in front of the boarding house, Stella looked at the picture, Phoebe pointed at Helga in the picture , Phoebe getting teary eyed, The cook yells at Stella to get back to work, than Stella walked to the back to get orders, when Phoebe, Arnold, Rhonda, Gerald, and Lila were leaving, Lila gets a phone call from her boyfriend Stinky who is back in Hillwood when they are leaving.

2 days later … It was the day of Rhonda's Photo shoot on the beach, Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, Stella, and Helga were all behind the scenes of the photo shoot, Rhonda was in a hair and make up, Rhonda exits to a waiting area where everyone was, Rhonda gave Arnold a kiss, Rhonda's hair in big bouncy loose curls, natural makeup, wearing a red bikini under a silk robe, the photographer calls Rhonda on set, stylist took Rhonda's silk robe revealing a Bright Red Bikini, Reporters and Paparazzi were at the photo shoot, Rhonda did some poses on the beach than in the ocean. After the photo shoot, they all went to the restaurant on the pier for dinner, at the table Arnold and Rhonda were getting lovey dovey, they stopped when they saw all the everyone at the table was staring at them, they stopped instantly, the customers started to recognize Rhonda and paparazzi followed them to the restaurant, Helga was kinda annoyed at all the attention that Rhonda was getting, Helga was hiding her anger behind the menu, when customers started to crowd the table, Helga couldn't take it anymore, she storms off, the paparazzi took picture of Helga walking away, Stella chased after her, Rhonda,Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald , Lila felt bad for her, Stella catches up to Helga, Helga said I wanted to have a quiet dinner, Stella said We are having a quiet dinner, Helga said We were until that Human Mannequinn arrived, Helga storms off and drives home, Stella returns to the restaurant alone, Stella said She had to go home, Phoebe said We know she left because of us, Stella said No no no, Rhonda, Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, and Lila staring at Stella because they know that she is lieing, Stella got a idea and said Rhonda, Can you do me a favor, Rhonda said It depends, Stella said Can you be one of Helga's models for her fashion show, Rhonda said When , Stella said Friday, Rhonda said Sure, they had dinner than they took a taxi to the hotel and they dropped off Stella at her house on the way back to the hotel.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Helga Paparazzi Trouble

**OPERATION Patakis On The Run – Chapter 3**

_Hey Readers … Sorry for the delay_

3 days before Helga's Fashion Show… Helga was taking some clothes bags out of the back of her van, Helga closed the back door, Helga turn around to see Stella walks up behind her, a awkward silence happened, until they they both say I'm so sorry than they both laugh, Helga said I'm so sorry for storming off, Stella said I'm sorry for the Rhonda meet and greet situation and the paparazzi attack, they both hug, Stella helps Helga by taking some clothes bags, they enter the house, Emily the pug excited to see them, the go upstairs, Emily follows them, they go inside Helga's walk in closet, Stella said Before I forget, I got Rhonda to agree to be one of your models for you final fashion show, Helga speechless with her jaw to the floor, Helga with her back turned, Stella said Are you Ok, Helga picks her jaw up. Turns around and side Yes, but you didn't need to do that , Helga getting nerves, Stella changed the subject and said Tomorrow is the ½ price day on the pier carnival than we will have a bonfire with our friends.

'' Meanwhile on the beach '' … Anthony and Lily are waxing their surfboards on the beach, '' Awkward Silence '', Anthony asks How is AngelFish ( Codename for Helga), Lily said She is fine, Lily is the only one who knows that Helga ( Grace) and Anthony like each other, when they finished they went into The water to catch some waves.

The Next Day… Helga was get in the bathroom getting ready , when Helga looked in the mirror she saw that her roots and some of her natural blonde was showing, Helga put her hair in a loose side braid than she put on a beanie, Helga was wearing a White tank top, white shorts, Red sneakers, she went downstairs to wait for her friends, she saw Miriam ( Allison) in the kitchen, Helga asked Miriam if she could make a appointment at her Salon, Helga took off the beanie, Miriam saw the roots and natural blonde, Helga hears a knock on the door, Helga put the beanie back on, she opened the door, she said bye to Miriam than she ran outside to leave with her friends, they entered Helga van, Anthony was in the back making dreamy eyes Helga, Lily elbowed him at the side, she said Ow, they find a parking spot than they entered to have some fun, they first played some games, tha they got snacks to eat then they went on some rides, after hours of fun they left, they drove to beach to have a bonfire, Stella said We haven't had a bonfire for a while, it was getting cold, but the fire kept they warm, they hang out for a while before it got to dark, Anthony, Lily, Naomi, Steve, and Stella went home while Helga went across the street to her house.

The Next Day … Helga hears her video watch beeping, Helga asked Stella if she wanted to go to Miriam's Salon, Stella said Sure, Helga told Stella to meet at the Salon, Helga drives to the Salon, Stella arrived a minute after, Helga and Stella sat in 2 of the chairs, Stella asked a Reshave of the left side, Redye of the Bright Purple, and a Trim to Mid - Back, Helga wanted something different, she asked for Ice Blonde, a Trim still past shoulder length but the same length, and Above eyes Bangs. They got their hair washed first, than they got the trim, Miriam dyed Helga's hair back to the natural blonde tha dyed it Ice blonde after, 1 of the stylist redye Stella's hair Bright Purple, Stella got the reshave after the stylist dried her hair, Stella was done first, Miriam dried Helga's hair than gave Helga bangs above her eyes. Stella said Helga you look good as a blonde, Stella want to thank the stylist, Miriam said Helga you have to be more careful now when you are around them because they might recognize you, Helga said I will be careful, Helga and Stella left Miriam's Salon, paparazzi surround Helga and Stella, camara's flashing, loud talking, one of them gave Helga a newspaper, they ran to the van, they got in and flashes continue. Stella got a cellphone call, Helga driving, Stella saw the id caller was Phoebe, Stella said They were at her house, Helga knew who they were, Miriam worried back at the salon, Helga worried that they will figure out her families big secret, the paparazzi followed them , Helga and Stella had to make a lot of turn to avoid them being followed, the drove in the drive way, they ran inside, the went upstairs, they saw the yellow curtains closed, they went in the walk in close to see Phoebe, Arnold, Rhonda, Gerald, and Lila waiting, Helga figured out that she was holding the newspaper, Helga saw the cover it was a picture of Helga storming off, Helga was surprised to see Anthony, Naomi, Lily, and Steve walk into her walk in closet, Anthony said paparazzi are outside, Helga heard a noise on her balcony, she thought they are here, Helga asked if the door was locked, Rhonda said No, Stella ran before they got in, she quickly locked he door, they all stayed in Helga room, Helga is really worried ….


End file.
